Ist Es Wahr?
by Eternita14
Summary: Formerly È vero? Is it true? Who's in bed with who? Not for those with a weak stomach. Series of one shots. If you don't like one, then give the others a chance. I'm finished with this, I have no time for it.
1. Chapter 1

È vero?

Is It True?

This is as close as I can get to a correct translation.

I'm back! And with a new idea. Kinda. This is just because... I don't know I just went with it. I wrote this in a hurry, because the sooner I got this out of my system I would be able to work on my other stories. Mainly LVDLCdL. Yes there will be another chapter hopefully _**SOON!**_

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first story. Wow! It's unbelievable but thank you for the positive feedback.

Not who you think it is... or is it exactly who you think?

If you read 'Les Voeux Dans Le Clair de Lune' then just go with the insanity once again.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Harrison!" He voiced. 

There was a strange look on her face as his gaze or glare, as it would look like, met hers.

"Use my first name, dammit," she snapped at him.

He never called her 'Harrison' since they have been together. She use to like people using her last name. Recently, not that much.

He looked down at her and caressed her cheek softly with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Staring intensely into her eyes, "I didn't realize I said that." He moved that much closer to get his point across. "I know how feel about it now, it shall never again pass through my lips." False sincerity in every word, as he flashed a dashing smile.

She pursed her lips and looked over at the wall to her right before her eyes gazed lovingly into his; her smile as delicate and beautiful as she was.

She fell for it, just like she always did. Like she always will. There's no one who could resisted him, and she was no exception.

He gave her a fleeting kiss before pulling her into a warm embrace. His routinely hidden smirk crossed his face as he buried it in her silky hair.

"I love you," she told him, her eyes closed, voice wavering the smallest bit. She had her head resting against his.

She relished the few moments they had alone together. The feel of his protecting arms wrapped around her.

He froze a bit at her words, his eyes grew wide. That was the first time she had spoken those three words to him. He didn't want to hurt her but didn't know if her could return a feeling so strong as love. She had been hurt before. He could crush her if he were to say the wrong thing to her.

She was waiting for an answer, her could tell. He composed himself before he looked upon her expectant face. Worry beginning to show and increase with each silent moment.

'Why not let her live in her fantasy while she still has it,' he thought as he saw that tears had formed in her anxiety fill eyes. She had just put her heart on the line, and now he was going smash it.

He placed a hand on either side of her face, his thumbs stopping the few escaped tears, and moved closer to her until his lips barely touched hers.

"I love you too," he murmured before gently kissing her. Then moving his forehead to touch hers. She let out a frustrated sigh and furrowed her brow.

She was getting tired of these simple light kisses he had been giving her. She wanted to feel all he had to give in just a kiss. There was raw passion inside him and she wanted it all to be forced onto her.

She grabbed his face forcefully, and gave him a bruising, lustful, carnal kiss. He could be so aggressive but with her, he was so tentative how he went about things.

This is what he needed, to see how much desire there really was in her. What she could offer him if he would let her take the lead even if it was only this one time.

He was shocked at the amount of fire that was between them. He then put all his focus into matching her fervency. He was so close to been lost in her.

A slight creek brought their attention to the door. A familiar figure stood before them. Perhaps too familiar to the pair.

Meeting her gaze, eventually someone found their voice. "Is that really you?" She asked staring at the woman before her.

"Okay, this isn't the best situation for me to see you again," she looked up at the man that was with her.

"What gave that away?" She spat. "The fact that I haven't heard from you in months or the fact that you're in bed with my _boyfriend_?" She looked as if she was ready to kill.

She turned her attention to the man who was desperately trying to separate himself from the woman below him. As she struggled with the sheets to cover her nakedness.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you." She said sadly as she turned and walked down the stairs not waiting to hear what explanation that he no doubt had for her.

* * *

Who do you think it is? It might be a little hard to figure out, maybe not, but please try. I want to know who you think it is. And what you think about it. Leave your leave your answer. I'll post the end of the chapter with the characters names. Happy thinking! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the, I don't know if it been long or if anybody has been waiting, yeah so here you go. It's short but it explains who the people are.

* * *

He was shocked at the amount of fire that was between them. He then put all his focus into matching her fervency. He was so close to being lost in her. 

A slight creek brought their attention to the door. A familiar figure stood before them. Perhaps too familiar to the pair.

Meeting her gaze, eventually someone found their voice. "Mom, is that really you?" She asked staring at the woman before her. Were her eyes decieving her?

"Okay, this isn't the best situation for me to see you again," she looked up at the man that was with her.

"What gave that away?" She spat. "The fact that I haven't heard from you in months or the fact that you're in bed with my _boyfriend_?" She looked as if she was ready to kill.

She turned her attention to the man who was desperately trying to separate himself from the woman below him. As she struggled with the sheets to cover her nakedness.

"Kwest how could you do this to me? I loved you." Sadie said sadly as she turned and walked down the stairs not waiting to hear what explanation that he no doubt had for her.

* * *

Gasp! Insert soap opera organ music here. Is that a big enough twist for you? What do you think now that you know who it is? 


	3. Chapter 3

È Vero?

Is It True?

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

This is really short and I really can't make it any longer if I tried, and trust me I did. The um... romantic parts I write picturing Tommy and Jude and then I throw in random characters. Its fun you should try it. Prepare to be sickened.

* * *

The room was darkened to a romantic setting. And even few candles adorned the close space. He felt his way around his companion's body. The subtly toned physique was glowing in the soft light. The delicateness of the flesh always made him weak in the knees.

A near inaudible sigh escaped the lovely lips of his consort. The beautiful sound brought him closer to his ultimate ecstasy.

"I love you," he said as the door flew open. Jude walked in looking down at a pile of papers she held in her hand.

"Hey Darius, can I-" the papers scattered to the floor as Jude screamed, "Oh my God, I'm BLIND. Every things dark." She flung her arms in front of her as she turned around, her eyes shut tightly.

Jude tried to rid her mind of the horrifying scene that was before her.

As she was hurrying through the door she collided with someone who heard her screams. Jude was falling back, the last thing she wanted. It would bring her closer to the couple she so desperately wanted to be separated from. She looked up to see Tommy holding her up.

She collapsed into him and buried her face in his chest. "Please, get me outta here," she mumbled pleadingly to him. Her finger digging into the exposed skin of his arms, "What's wro..." he drifted off.

He looked up for the first time to see the pair struggling to redress. A hand shot up to his mouth as he gagged at the sight. Never in his twenty some odd years had he been that disgusted be walking in on someone in an intimate moment.

"Tom," he shouted. Tommy looked away as he replied. "Darius," with great effort he got out the second name, "Jamie."

He clutched Jude tighter, picking her up slightly, and made his hasty exit.

* * *

Haha. Even I'm a little queasy after that. What so you think? Be Nice or endure the wrath of the NERD! And I haven't even had my coffee today.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	4. Chapter 4

Ist Es Wahr?

Is It True?

I don't think this one will disgust you, I went for a more conventional couple. Why? I don't know, I think just to shake things up a bit.

Again its short but there is only so much I can do while working on Claire de Lune. Now that this one is out of my system I can work on CdL again.Sorry for any mistakes! I'm not sure what they are but I'm sure I have them. let me know and I'll fix them.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

His hands covered her eyes as he led her into the awaiting room. A room where they could be together in peace, no frantic people pulling them away when they needed each other most. 

He switched off the offending florescent lights, only a small lamp in the far corner made the vague shapes semi-visible.

The soft glow wasn't enough for his eyes, him being in the spotlight and all. He ran into a few pieces of furniture before reaching his destination. He didn't even notice the figure sitting in the chair by the door.

Turning her around to face him, he gently moved his hands down the sides of her neck, resting them on her small shoulders.

Leaning in he delicately kissed her temple, then her cheek, then finally her plush lips. He was moving her towards the sumptuous arrangement he had set up.

She laid back, her hair spayed across the silken sangria pillows, as he pulled her body down to him.

His fingertips traveled over the sleek curves of her legs. Working his way to the exquisitely rounded hips.

The figure shook with anger but remained silent as her giggles rose in the tight space. He slipped her skirt down her satiny legs, grinning up at her as he threw it behind him.

Crawling back up her to kiss her, he moved her shirt up well. The tender flesh felt hot under his experienced hands.

He swiftly removed his own shirt as she pushed him over and covered his chest with her lips and tongue.

Her fingernails dug into the arms of the chair as she watched the display, willing herself not to make a sound. She would wait to bust him, she wanted it so he had no excuse for his actions, giving him no loopholes.

The sounds of passion escalated, he was poised and ready.

She couldn't take it any more, plus no way for him to weasel his way out of it. She cleared her throat and started tapping her foot against the concrete floor. The stern expression she wore, only turned to anger as he spoke.

"Baby? What are you doing here?" He quickly tried to cover himself and his lover.

"Apparently getting a free porn. How long has this been going on?" Her voice remained even as she spoke to the stunned man.

"Going on? Nothing is going on Portia, baby." The lie wasn't convincing to his own ears.

"How long?" Her voice was straining to stay calm. She was not in the mood for games.

He sighed he knew how far to push her and when to back down. "Not long," he said nothing more.

She looked at him expectedly, "You've got nothing else to say?" She kept herself from going into a rage.

"I was..." He said as his slid on his jeans

"Going to tell me," she finished for him. He walked over to her, not even a foot from her.

"What do you want from me? You know this isn't working. I found something that does."

"I can see the headline now; 'Tommy Q makes backup singer hit new high notes'." She spat sadistically. "When that hits the stands your career is over." With that she left.

And well, you now what happened after that.

* * *

Different than the way she found out but yeah. 

How was this one? You know what to do, I hope. Sorry I'm a little hyper after my Happy Meal.

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd.


	5. Note

I know that people like this little crazy series that I have going on but tell me who you want together. Any combination will do. I'm completely open to any and all crazy couples you have in mind. At the moment I have no time to think of who to put together and I would really like to put out a new chapter on this.

I kinda have one written, I just can't think of who to put in it. So please help me out.

Thanks for reading this, Eternita14.


	6. Chapter 5

Ist Es Wahr?

Is It True?

This is for **charley07**, the only one who answered my question.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

He's admired her for years. Always close but never noticeable in the way he wanted. Her constant disregard of him left him wanting her more, not that he let anyone know. He always acted as if everything was joke. That nothing was that important, that their relationship -correction inexistent relationship- was nothing.

At least that's what they wanted everyone to think. Everyone didn't know about the stolen moments in the maintenance closet, the times in the recording booth. They lived on the thrill of being caught. Closest they had ever been caught was the time on the roof, Tommy and Jude came up there for a moment alone.

He watched as his ex-girlfriend sat on her producers lap, smiling and giving him a quick kiss before she pulled away. Always leaving him wanting more. She never did that with him. But he had something better now, someone who wanted to be with him.

He took his time leaving the studio. He was going to have to wait two hours or more for his partner in crime to get off from work. She gave him a wink as he strode past her desk to the door. He had his plan in his mind and was determined to make it happen tonight.

He was going to surprise her at her house. He was going to make this as romantic as possible. Being himself he wasn't romantic in the least. He took some ideas from Tommy. He saw the way he treated Jude, the little gifts he'd give her. The way he would lightly touch her. It made his skin crawl but he had to admit the man knew how to seduce.

How could Jude fall for that uptight jackass? He found himself thinking about her again. She should be the last thing on his mind. He had to get ready for his special night with the woman who wanted to be with him, when not in public.

What was his problem? He always got these girls who either didn't want him or don't want to be seen with him. Why couldn't he get someone who wasn't embarrassed to be with him? Was there something seriously wrong with him?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and thought about his plans for tonight.

He knew that Sadie was going to be alone, with Jude spending day and night, he growled at that, with Tommy. Why did his thoughts always stray to the one person who absolutely doesn't want him? Question after question continued to plague him as he drove down the street towards the Harrison household.

He knew that he and Sadie had nothing in common except that they both wanted revenge on Jude. She had hurt both of them by being with Tommy. Tommy was the one who tore them apart and the one who broke Sadie's heart. He didn't deserve to be with someone as perfect as Jude. And Jude needs to learn that the past always comes back, and sometimes you don't have a way to run from it again. Especially in this case when its coming at her from all sides.

But he found himself thinking about how this was going to be on Sadie. She's been hurt before, but they both know that this is just a revenge plot, right?

He parked his car about a block away from the house, so he wasn't noticed but either of the Harrison sisters. Jude might make an unexpected appearance. He smiled maliciously at the thought of her walking in and seeing him with Sadie.

Walking to the house he thought about he was going to get in. he knew one sure way and that was through Jude's room. She always kept the window unlocked. He would sneak in to see her when they were together, leave her some lyrics or a frog, something special.

Quietly he made his way to the second floor, pulling his weight to the window was a familiar task that brought more pain the higher he went. He could remember the kisses she gave him before he'd sneak back to the ground. They way she'd smile down at him with such beauty.

He shook the thoughts from his head and tentatively lifted the window open. He didn't give himself time to reminisce the events that happened here. He quickly took to the door and made it across the hall to Sadie's. He pushed the door open to see that she rearranged the room, again.

At least she left what he needed out in the open. He found the candles on her dresser, girls like that stuff right? He picked up the pink lighter next to them and lit each one carefully. He never had luck with lighters, he once lit his shirt on fire and no one helped, the guys just sat there and laughed. He admitted it was funny, but he would have liked someone to help.

He put the final touches on the room and looked at the clock. Five minutes until she's supposed to arrive and get ready for there very private date. He wondered what she would have picked out. He glanced at her closet and saw a dress her would love to see her in. It was short, red, and sexy. All the things a dress should be, well in his opinion.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and waited for her to come through her door. She was rummaging through her bag as she entered. He stood in the middle of the room holding a single red rose for her.

Sadie looked up at him shocked, she never thought he would do something like this for her. They weren't real like they pretended to be in private. They just needed comfort from all the crap going on in their lives. But she was starting to feel something more for the immature little weasel. And now that he went to all the trouble for her, she looked around the room to see all the candles lit and heard the soft music playing from her iPod.

She smiled gratefully at him and sauntered over to where he stood. She touched his face and brought her lips to his, she could never get over the fact that he kissed like that. He wasn't anywhere near Tommy but he could make you feel like Tommy never kissed you in the first place. He made you feel like you were the only person he's ever been with, putting all his energy into making it last.

Slowly clothes started to hit the floor, piece by piece was shed with complete desire in their minds. Spied hovered over her as she pushed her way up the bed to rest on the pillows. He smiled wickedly and crawled over her, to crush his mouth to hers. She held on to the back of his head, refusing to let him free. He was about to make his move when she pushed on his chest and straddled his hips.

Biting her lip she lowered herself onto him. Groaning he grabbed her hips and forced her all the way down. Usually when they did this his mind would travel to Jude. But right now his whole mind was on Sadie. The softness of her skin, the sweetness of her tongue, the... he lost any train of though he had has she moved her hips against him.

They were so lost they didn't notice the door swing open, didn't hear the shallow breathing that came from the intruder. Spied was about to roll her over when the person spoke, or yelled.

"Sadie?! Spied!" She screamed as she saw her sister above her band mate. His hands running up her bare legs. "What? How? Huh? Tom-my." She called to him as she fainted into his arms. Tommy looked on with little interest, then carried her away from the traumatizing view. She'd been through enough for more than one life time, she didn't need this.

* * *

Please Review! This is my last chapter for this. But if you have any ideas for it I might be able to work a chapter or two in during my spare time.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
